


End of an Era

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Issues, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Season/Series 01, Stubborn Tony, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Worried Gibbs, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Tony has reached his two-year transfer mark, and starts to distance himself from everybody once he realizes he'll have to leave. Gibbs, of course, is having none of it.





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGriefPolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/gifts).



> Short-ish tribute to TheGriefPolice who gave me this lovely idea months ago, that I just happened to find in my folder for the series today. Hope it meets your expectations!

DiNozzo was crouched at the crime scene, when Gibbs said the words that nearly knocked him off his feet. _Two years_. Had that really gone by so quickly? In other places, the two years he had been in different forces had dragged on to no end. He couldn't believe that he had reached his transfer point--and then he froze. Because he had hit his transfer point. Peoria, Baltimore, Philly...he had never lasted more than two years. Either he had transferred of his own volition, or someone got sick of him...or one time there was that heart-stopping moment when one of his partners nearly found out he had regressed, and he most certainly would not have taken it as well as Gibbs did. But the thing was...he had never really formed many roots before. Baltimore was the closest he had come, and when he found out Price was dirty...there was no way he could stay, because those roots had immediately been poisoned. At NCIS? He had roots everywhere. He had Abby to joke around with. He had Ducky always armed with a cup of tea and one story or another. He had--he had _Gibbs_. A papa. Someone who took care of him when he couldn't take care of himself. Without realizing it, he had started to subtly shake. Was he really going to have to give all that up? He had formed a pattern, after all, and even if he didn't apply for a transfer Gibbs might very well send him away regardless.

No, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He had other things to focus on. Work-related things. He could worry about this over lunch. He could figure out a course of action later. Right now, he needed to focus on the case. Maybe give Gibbs a reason to not transfer him.

Cut to around noon, and their case seemed to be going nowhere fast. DiNozzo was almost relieved that he could do some of his thinking out of the office, away from the whirring printers and murmuring agents and warbling phones when Kate offered, "Tony, do you want to go to lunch with Ducky and I?"

DiNozzo froze and considered his options. He could think about his plans while with the others, but they'd likely ask him what he was planning and he didn't want anyone to know about his two year transfer until it was too late. "Not today," he brushed off, forgoing any annoying nickname he might usually fling at Kate to show his affection. "I need to get something done over the lunch break, something personal that I'd rather not get into and have everyone know."

Kate laughed. "Since when is anything you do personal?" she scoffed.

DiNozzo shrugged in a _what're you gonna do_  manner and Kate shook her head, walking to the elevator. "Whatever. Later, Tony."

He nodded, even though she couldn't see it, and waited five minutes before standing up and going to lunch himself. Unfortunately for him, Gibbs almost immediately called him back with a soft but forceful, "Tony."

Oh, that was bad. Gibbs never called him Tony at work unless something had gone extremely wrong and he thought that something needed to be fixed. And he definitely couldn't ignore Gibbs like he blew off Kate. He walked over. "Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs looked him up and down. "You feeling all right?"

"Well, yeah," he said with a laugh and a trademark grin. "Is there any reason I shouldn't be?"

"I don't know," Gibbs said, looking up at him. "But the last time you ignored the opportunity to eat in a group you had a relapse in your anorexia."

_Oh._  DiNozzo felt his stomach sink at the thought that Gibbs was worried about him. He had much deeper roots here than he had first thought. "Oh, no! No, I just didn't feel like whatever health-nut place Kate might want to drag me to. That could _actually_  cause a relapse, you know? I'm fine. Craving a burger, actually, with some extra-large fries...oh, and a Coke to top it all off."

Gibbs gave him one last look over. "Okay. Come to me if you feel like you might relapse, I'll give you one of those shakes and we can have a talk."

DiNozzo smiled and nodded, leaving the bullpen. That conversation had hurt almost as much as the thought of leaving. Gibbs-with-two-B's, worried about _him_  of all people. He could hardly believe it. Then he thought about the times he had spent little with Papa, from that first night until now, and it didn't seem so far-fetched after all. Stepping into the elevator, he sighed and tried to come up with a plan. Up and quit? Gibbs would be suspicious. Not to mention Abby would kill him. Transfer to the FBI? _Gibbs_  would kill him. Sever the ties he had made before he quit? That _could_  work, in theory. Everyone might think he was sick of them, or just bored with the job, and it would make sense for him to move after that. Yeah! It wasn't perfect, but it was the best he could come up with. Thinking about everyone's reactions to him becoming a bit of the playboy they were convinced was just a front stung a little bit, and the thought of them becoming irritated with him and practically begging him to leave almost made him reconsider this whole idea. But he had to. He was approaching the two-year transfer, and he didn't want to give them any of the pain he would otherwise.

So he went out for lunch, and did indeed get a burger with an extra-large fries and a tall cup of Coke. He chewed on his thought and his food over the dull roar of the people around him, debating how best to become obnoxious but not overly so to the point that Gibbs would catch on. Probably making good on a few of his more obnoxious promises to Kate would get her away from him. When it came to Abby, he'd probably just have to avoid her at all costs. She'd know something was up if he tried to bluff her, and she'd be too busy trying to catch his attention to notice anything else. As for Gibbs...well, he'd have to ignore the man outside of any work-related conversations. That was not going to end well, he was sure, but that was the point.

He left lunch and got back to the office. The office with its obnoxious orange walls, and sound carrying from every direction, and carpeting that was in desperate need of a clean. He felt a lump form in his throat thinking about leaving it. But DiNozzo shook his head and moved to his desk, willing himself to ignore the fact that every action that would drive everyone away from him hurt more than getting shot. It was like his dad always told him, though, he'd never get the chance to settle down because he would always annoy people to death if they didn't get rid of him first. When he disguised a need to make a distressed noise as a yawn, Kate walked in and sneered at him. "Did no one ever teach you to close your mouth?"

This was his chance. DiNozzo kept his mouth open wide and spoke slowly when he responded, "No, why?"

"It's disgusting," Kate said with a scoff. "Like you're _trying_  to swallow flies."

"Good source of protein," DiNozzo fired back.

Kate growled. "You're...you're...!"

"I'm what?" DiNozzo challenged. "Huh? I'm what?!"

Kate gave him a long hard look before ultimately moving her attention to the case. "Never mind."

Well, that was a step up from _not worth my time_ , but DiNozzo could read between the lines. Gibbs was looking over at him discreetly and tilted his head to the side slightly when he caught DiNozzo's eye. _You okay?_

He tilted his chin down once for yes before moving back to work as well. Kate didn't need much persuasion to dislike him, he just had to be consistent in what he did.

Abby was significantly harder. He managed to go all afternoon and into the next morning before he ran into her in the hall. "Oh, Tony Tony Tony!" she exclaimed, running over to hug him. "I haven't seen you in _days_! Where have you been?!"

DiNozzo stiffened under her touch and that was enough to make her back up, hurt on her face. "Tony?" she asked.

"Sorry, Abs, I just...can't deal with that right now," DiNozzo said, which was technically not a lie. "I'm not...I'm really just not feeling all that great." Also a technical truth.

"Oh," Abby said, wilting away. "Maybe when you feel better you can come down to the lab?"

DiNozzo wanted to cave and go with her right then if it would get her to stop looking sad, but he knew that's what she expected him to do. "Yeah, yeah, I'll come down when I feel better." And _there_  was the blatant lie.

Abby stood in the silence of the hall a moment, shocked, before nodding stiffly and half-stalking away. DiNozzo rubbed his thumb on his lips. He wanted to be little. Oh, he _really_  wanted to be little. But he couldn't be. Not now. Not here.

Walking back to his desk, he slumped down in his chair, trying to look casual as he read through the files one more time. Gibbs walked into the bullpen right past him, before stopping, turning on his heel, and walking up to DiNozzo's desk. "Hey, you all right?" he asked.

"Stop asking me that, I'm fine," DiNozzo growled.

Gibbs leaned over his desk and murmured, "Somehow I'm finding that hard to believe. What's bugging you?"

"Nothing." DiNozzo restated, "I'm fine."

When he heard a sigh, Tony knew he was in trouble, because Papa's voice dropped to a whisper as he coaxed, "Baby boy..."

Tony looked away, pushing down his desperate need to dissolve into tears. The room was too hot, and Papa's stare was penetrating into his soul, and he forced up the front of DiNozzo with his next words. "Not now, Boss."

Gibbs continued to stare at him but DiNozzo could feel the confusion and hurt in the air. He hadn't said no to Gibbs like this before. "What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, voice hardening accordingly like they were at work, and DiNozzo _longed_  for the thought of giving in.

But he was leaving soon, and he needed this break to be quick and easy. "I don't think I should come over to your place anymore," he said, and he had to remind himself to keep breathing afterwards.

The stare became a bit darker, a frown of actual frustration instead of neutrality taking over. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

DiNozzo hadn't thought this far ahead, so he lied through his teeth and hoped it sounded believable. "Grew out of it, I guess. Seems kind of...I dunno. Embarrassing."

And the stare was replaced with a scowl. "Fine," Gibbs said stiffly. "If that's what you want, get back to work."

"Gladly," DiNozzo said, and ignored the way Gibbs marched to his desk.

He had just angered a marine.

Bad idea.

* * *

That night, Tony was back at his place, in a daze. He had almost drove to Papa's, but he couldn't. He needed to pretend that he was still an adult, that he didn't need to be little anymore, just until he transferred. Going into his bathroom, he put on a Pull-Up, because he knew tonight he would need one. He went to the box on one of his shelves, the one that looked like it held a gun, and pulled out his old baby blanket. He had taken it home to wash it after one too many suspicious substances got on it, and was planning on returning it to the office later this week, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen after all. He slid to the floor and looked at it in his hand, until tears glazed over his eyes and his breath hitched.

He wanted Papa. He really, _really_  wanted Papa right now. His stomach burned as he tried to breathe normally and he couldn't see a thing for the tears in his eyes. The traffic below on the street just made him lonelier, a constant reminder that people would pass him by without a second thought.

There was a pounding on his door and Tony whimpered, curling in on his blanket. He wished he could be big enough to answer. "Open up, DiNozzo!" a voice barked.

That was Papa. Papa was _so_  close, but Papa probably didn't want to be his papa anymore, even if Tony admitted he was bad and lied. Who would want a liar as their kid? He bit back a sob but it escaped anyway, followed by another. The front door opened and closed and footsteps approached and Tony cried harder. Now Papa knew he was a liar, and he'd never want to see Tony again anyway!

"Woah, woah, kiddo, breathe for me, please," Papa instructed. "I need you to breathe, you're going to make yourself sick, Tony."

Tony continued to cry, though he took as deep a breath as he could manage, because he still wanted to make Papa proud. When his sobs turned to hiccups, he was pulled up from his fetal position on the floor into Papa's lap. When the hiccups turned to sniffles, Papa rubbed circles on his back and murmured, "Now I think we need to have a little talk."

With a whine, Tony shook his head.

"Tony, we have to," Papa insisted. "You lied to me, you blew off Kate, you even refused to accept Abby's hugs and invitation to her lab!  We were all wondering what was up. And something _is_ up, kiddo. I need to know what it is."

"Two years," Tony murmured, taking a fistful of Papa's cotton shirt in his fist. It was soft, and he could smell Papa all around him, and he felt safe. Not safe enough to say anything more than that, though.

"Yeah, kiddo. It's been two years since you joined," Papa said, though judging by the fact that his tone was even and neutral he didn't know why Tony said it.

"Philly. Peoria. Baltimore. Two years. NCIS. Two years," Tony explained the best way he could find.

Papa kissed Tony's head. "Yeah, you transferred after two years at all those places. What's NCIS have to do with that?"

Did Papa really not understand? "Don' wanna leave. Papa'll send Tony away."

Papa stared at him blankly for a solid ten seconds before he tilted his head to the side. "Where did you get that idea, baby boy?"

"Two years. Then I leave or I'm sent away. I don' wanna leave. So I'll be sent away," Tony explained slowly.

"Tony..." Papa said, releasing a huff in frustration. "I don't make that decision unless you screw up so badly you have to be fired. I'm not gonna send you away. In fact, I'd love it if you stayed longer."

Blinking, Tony looked up at Papa. It was his turn for the blank stare and head tilt. No one ever wanted him.

Papa sighed and explained, "Tony, your leaving is your choice. If you want to leave after two years, then I won't stop you. The only one who would be getting you to leave the team is you. I'll fight tooth and nail for you to stay if that's what you want."

"'S what I want," Tony said, desperate. He needed his Papa, he needed Kate and Abby and Ducky. But he needed the sense that he belonged most of all.

"Then you're staying, baby boy," Papa murmured, kissing Tony's head again.

Tony nuzzled his head into Papa's chest and made a pleased noise. Words were hard, and he didn't want to deal with them tonight.

"Should we get you to bed, kiddo?" Papa asked.

Tony nodded.

Papa lifted him up with a grunt and carried him into Tony's room, setting him down on the bed. "Hey, kiddo, one last thing..."

Tony looked up at Papa and nodded.

"If you _ever_  lie to me about needing to be little, especially at work? That's dangerous. Not just for you, but for the whole team. We need to know if you can be in the field or not. And lying about being little is the biggest issue that could come up at a crime scene or cornering a suspect, right next to getting shot. Be honest about it, okay? Even if you don't want me, just say that you're little but you want to be alone. I'll back off as much as I can while keeping you safe, okay?"

"M'kay, Papa," Tony mumbled, words slurring with how tired he was.

"Someone needs to sleep," Papa said, sitting on the lower corner of the bed and rubbing circles on Tony's back again.

"No..." Tony protested.

Papa laughed. "Do you want me to take the couch tonight in case anything happens?"

Tony nodded.

"I'll make you breakfast in the morning, then," Papa murmured, standing up. He kissed Tony's temple. "Night, baby boy."

Tony was already too out of it to reply, content in the fact that he wasn't going to be sent away again.


End file.
